dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Zarbuto
|manga debut = "Universe Survival! The Tournament of Power Begins!!" |anime debut = "The Time Has Come! To the Null Realm with the Universes on the Line!" |Race = Possibly Tuffle |Gender = Male |Date of death = Age 780 |Occupation = Warrior Maiden AttendantDragon Ball Super Card Game (2017) |Allegiance = Kamikaze Fireballs Team Universe 2 }} is a warrior from Universe 2, a member of Team Universe 2, and an attendant of the Kamikaze Fireballs. Appearance Zarbuto is a humanoid old man with a white mustache and is clad in a red suit and white cap. Personality In the anime, Zarbuto fully believes in the universe's mantra of beauty and love, and participated in the Kamikaze Fireballs transformation routine. Zarbuto does not appear to do well under pressure, as he forgot that the Potara earring was supposed to be worn on the opposite ear of the other fusee and that his helmet prevented him from even wearing it in the first place. Biography ''Dragon Ball Super'' Universe Survival Saga Zarbuto is one of ten warriors chosen to represent Team Universe 2 in the Tournament of Power. In the anime, Zarbuto, along with several other members of his team, cheered on the Kamikaze Fireballs during their transformation sequence. During the struggle between Jiren and Goku's Universe 7's Spirit Bomb, Zarbuto was seen back to back with Zirloin, as they and Rabanra were being confronted by Paparoni, Bollarator, Koitsukai, and Panchia. Later on, when Goku was thought to have died, Zarbuto's shadow was seen with the rest of his team, behind Ribrianne, where they intended to attack Jiren, Top, and Dyspo. Their assault was abruptly ended before it started, as Goku emerged in his Ultra Instinct -Sign- form. While Zarbuto was fighting Catopesra, they were blown away by Super Saiyan 2 Goku and Caulifla's battle when their ki blasts combine and fists colliding, creating a massive shockwave. Zarbuto was then chosen alongside Rabanra to fuse using the Potara earrings. However, his initial struggle to put them on led to Kefla knocking them away and destroying the earrings. After Goku defeats Kefla, Zarbuto alongside the remaining members of Team Universe 2, corner him. After Android 17 and Android 18 show up to help Goku, Zarbuto, Rabanra and Zirloin are tasked with watching over Goku. After Rozie and Ribrianne are defeated, Heles tells Zarbuto, Rabanra and Zirloin to win the Tournament no matter what. The three then start fighting Goku, and take on the Kamikaze Fireballs' power, Zarbuto gaining the power of Rozie. Zarbuto fights Android 18 after she showed up to help Goku. Zarbuto, Rabanra and Zirloin use the Pretty Black Hole in order to try and knock out Goku, Android 17 and 18, however Goku turns Super Saiyan Blue and manages to knock the three out of the arena with a God Kamehameha. Zarbuto does a final love pose before he is erased alongside Universe 2. Zarbuto is later revived with his universe when Android 17 uses the Super Dragon Balls to resurrect all of the universes that were erased. Strangely however, Zarbuto is not seen with the other members of Team Universe 2 after their revival. Power In the anime, Zirloin, Rabanra and Zarbuto together were able to hold an advantage over the tired out base Goku. After using the power of love to take on the Kamikaze Fireballs power, Zarbuto gained the power of Rozie. When the trio managed to utilize the Pretty Black Hole, base Goku and Androids 17 and 18 were unable to move at all, however Super Saiyan Blue Goku managed to stand and with a God Kamehameha overwhelmed the Pretty Black Hole. In the manga, Zarbuto faced off with Methiop at the start of the tournament. When Kale transforms into a Legendary Super Saiyan, she easily throws Zarbuto and Rabanra off the stage at the same time. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Yacchaina Fist' - A fighting style in which the Su's punches eventually get sharper and faster. This fighting style can also create ki blasts if used for a certain amount of time. Used in the anime only. *'Love Symphony' - A team attack fired off by Zarbuto & Rabanra. Used in the anime only. *'Pretty Black Hole' - A legendary team attack that creates a black-hole type of attack that absorbs all kinds of attack and traps the enemies. Used in the anime only. Tranformations Formation In the anime, after obtaining the power of love from all of Universe 2, Zarbuto gains the power to use Roasie's transformation. Voice Actors *Japanese: Yasuhiko Kawazu *Funimation dub: Mark Stoddard *Portuguese: **Brazilian Portuguese dub: José Carlos Guerra **Portugal dub: TBA *Latin American Spanish dub: Óscar Rangel *Polish dub: Wojciech Stolorz Battles ;Dragon Ball Super ;Anime *Zarbuto vs. Cabba *Zarbuto vs. Catopesra *Rabanra and Zarbuto vs. Kefla *Zarbuto, Rabanra, & Zirloin vs. Goku (Base/Super Saiyan Blue) *Zarbuto (Formation), Zirloin (Formation), & Rabanra (Formation) & vs. Goku (Base/Super Saiyan Blue), Android 17, & Android 18 ;Manga *Zarbuto vs. Methiop *Zarbuto and Rabanra vs. Kale (Legendary Super Saiyan) Trivia *Zarbuto's name comes from . *Zarbuto is the first known Tuffle not from Universe 7. *Zarbuto's design seems to be inspired by Dr. Myuu and Dr. Lychee. This also happens with Rabanra and Zirloin, with the three of them seeming to be inspired by villains from Dragon Ball GT. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 2 Characters Category:Males Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Characters who have been Erased